24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 7: 10:00am-11:00am
|code=7AFF03 |director= Brad Turner |author=Manny Coto & Brannon Braga}} With Tony in custody, Jack leads his interrogation, but is shocked with the results he finds. Renee asks Janis to try to uncover a possible leak in the agency. Colonel Dubaku sends a message to President Allison Taylor, insisting that the US withdraw its forces from Sangala, or risk a terrible attack on their soil. Episode guide * takes out the control units of the FAA, telling the controllers that he wants them to see "what we can do". He causes a near-collision of two planes, telling the FAA that whatever they do next will be the real thing. * receives the CIP component. He says that General Juma will be pleased. Nichols suggests that he makes his demands know to the President. * investigates the death of his son. He asks Samantha Roth, but she pleads innocence. * lies to her boss to follow a lead with Jack back to Tony Almeida. * finds and secures Tony Almeida. Larry Moss arrives on a chopper, and Jack questions what happened to Tony. President Taylor asks where Tony is, Kanin states that he's on the way to FBI headquarters, where he will be interrogated. She asks that if Tony doesn't have the CIP device, who does. She finds out that Tony is working for the Juma regime, and hears a recording where Iké Dubaku demanded the withdrawal of US troops from Sangala, or else they will use the CIP device on America. Taylor says they cannot let him hold USA hostage. She asks about the planes, but there are still 2500 in the air. She notes that Tony Almeida is their only lead. Tony, Jack, Renee and Larry arrive at FBI by chopper. Larry sends Tony away for questioning, then asks for an explanation from Renee. She explains that there is a leak in the FBI, and Larry asks how she could know that. Jack explains; there was a sniper at Schector's office before they even got there, and that the tip had to come from the FBI and whoever it was helped Schector's killer to get out of the building. Larry asks who it could be, but Renee is unsure. Larry agrees to limit access to Tony to Level 4 Clearance and above. He receives a call from the White House and leaves, but not before berating Renee for leaving him out of the loop. Jack asks her if she trusts him, and she says he does. Jack then asks where Tony is being held, and walks away. Janis applies a device to Tony's chest. Jack and Renee arrive in the observation room. Renee tells Janis that there is a leak within the FBI, and to try to track down who it is. She tells her to redtag any data point that has links to Tony. Janis asks for any in particular suspicions, but Renee says no. Janis leaves, and Renee notices Jack staring at Tony. She apologises to him, saying that she knew he hoped Tony wasn't capable of doing something like this. He simply responds, "yeah." Janis goes down to the main floor and is instantly asked by Sean Hillinger why there is a Level 4 Lockdown. She tries to pass him off but he insists that he cannot do his job. Janis says his job doesn't require a high clearance level, and he goes away. Iké Dubaku finishes a conversation in French with Benjamin Juma. Meanwhile, David Emerson and Nichols confirm that the FBI has Tony in custody, which Emerson is clearly unhappy about. Nichols says that despite Emerson's connection with Tony, they have to leave him and move on. Iké interrupts and says that Juma says the American troops are still in their positions in Sangala. Nichols tells him to be patient. Dubaku agrees to give the White House more time to respond, but demands more forceful shows if something is not done. ]] Larry arrives in the observation room. He talks to Renee, telling her that Tony is working for Juma, and explains about the tape that Taylor received. He says that Tony is using the device to blackmail the White House. Jack asks how, and Larry says that he wants troops removed from Sangala, and if the President does not comply he will start killing Americans. Jack says he can get the CIP device if he can talk to Tony. He says they are running out of time, and they do not have a better option. Larry hesitantly agrees, and allows Jack in. Jack walks into the room and tells the security guard to leave as a worried look crosses Tony's face. He asks how Tony survived, but he did not respond, to Jack's expectations. Jack says that he knows Tony is working for Juma, and he should save himself "some time and some pain" by telling him where the device is, as he will never let Juma's demands come to pass. Tony says he can't tell Jack, and Jack says he will get the death penalty for aiding a terrorist. However, Tony tells him that he is wasting his breath. He says that Dubaku is serious, and the President should remove their troops. talks to Jack on the phone]] Jack asks Tony why he is doing this, and he says that Dubaku was willing to pay for the CIP device. Jack is shocked that it is all about money. Tony says that money is his only reason for life, and Jack responds that Charles Logan, not the government, killed Michelle. However, Tony says that Logan is a "product of his environment" and that the government poisons everything in its path. Tony reminds him about the fact that Jack is working for the people who want to put him in prison, and the people who left him with nothing, how continuing to remain loyal to them has cost him everything and by helping the government he's spitting on Teri's grave. At this point, Jack becomes enraged and lashes out at Tony. He holds him up against the wall, strangling him. Tony whispers in Jack's ear, "Deep Sky", as Larry bursts into the room and tells Jack to leave. He asks for a medic for Tony. Jack leaves and, when on his own, gets out his phone and calls a number. He says into the phone, "This is Jack Bauer. I was told to call you." When the distorted voice on the other end asks, "By who?" Jack replies Tony Almeida, explaining that he gave the old CTU emergency phone code. The person at the other end removes a voice masker from his cell as Jack asks who it is. Bill Buchanan gives his name. Jack asks what is going on, and Bill asks where Tony is. Jack says he is in custody for orchestrating a terrorist attack, but Buchanan says that they need to talk on a secure line, and he will call him back shortly. Buchanan hangs up, and tells Chloe O'Brian who is in the room with him that they will need to tell Jack everything if they want to get Tony out. Chloe says that Jack does not seem in a helpful frame of mind. Buchanan says that he is their only hope. Henry Taylor arrives back at the White House. He is greeted by Ethan Kanin. He asks to speak to Taylor, but Kanin asks for a word first. He says that the President needs his support now, but he can't offer it in his current state of mind, and tells him to stop going about his current actions, explaining that he knew about Henry's actions at Samantha's office. Kanin once again tells Taylor that Roger killed himself, but Henry says that the authorities did not look hard enough. Kanin presents Henry with a folder. He explains that Roger was about to be investigated by the SEC for insider trading, and he had used information from his access to the President. He killed himself before the investigation began. Henry is shocked this is the first time he heard of it, and Kanin explains that Frank Boylan buried the case and that the President felt it would be better if Henry preserved his image of his son. Henry is even more astounded that Allison knew and did not tell him. Kanin says that he realizes it was a mistake not to tell him, and apologizes. Kanin concludes by saying the President does not know that Henry now knows, and Kanin tells him to keep it that way. Agent Gedge apologizes for telling Kanin about Henry's actions, but Henry does not respond. Kanin goes in to see the President. She says that Admiral Smith says that the pullback needs to be ordered by 1:00pm to meet Dubaku's demands. She says that the FBI says Almeida is refusing to cooperate. She concludes that unless he orders the forces to stand down, Americans will die. Otherwise, thousands of Sangalans will be slaughtered. Kanin clearly is for the idea of removing U.S. forces from Sangala. However, she says they are not there yet. Chloe finishes making a secure line, and Buchanan calls Jack back. Jack instantly wants to know what is going on. Buchanan explains that Tony is working deep cover with Buchanan and Chloe. Jack says there is evidence against Tony, and asks what kind of operation puts hundreds of American lives in danger. Buchanan says the government is corrupted, and many people within Taylor's government are aiding Dubaku's regime. He says that Tony was meant to be with the CIP device at all times, but the FBI has ruined that plan. He tells Jack that they are working outside the government as they do not know who they can trust, and that Jack needs to help Tony break out. Jack learns that Chloe is working with Buchanan. Jack tries to fight for Renee to help them, but Buchanan says that they can trust no one. Jack says that Chloe will have to help him and Tony get out, and Buchanan sets off to pick them up from FBI Headquarters. Sean complains again to Janis about the Level 4 Lockdown. Henry, in his office, receives a call. It's Samantha Roth. He apologises to her for confronting her. She says that he wasn't, and that she wasn't honest with him before. She says that Roger was murdered as he suspected. She asks to meet, and he agrees. Larry is interrogating Tony, but to no avail. He shows pictures to Tony of dead women and children in Sangala killed by Juma's men. He says that 200,000 people have been killed by Juma since they went back in. Tony says that there is nothing Larry can do to make him talk. He says Americans will be killed unless Taylor accepts the demands. Renee asks Larry to come out of the room, and they converse in the observation room. Renee says that Almeida won't break, and suggests a more forceful approach. Larry is shocked that Renee would consider it, and tells her to process Jack out of the building as he is too much of a wildcard. She angrily leaves to accept his demand. Janis approaches Renee as she is leaving and tells her that she has found the mole; someone circumvented the Level 4 lockdown to hack into the FAA database. Renee asks for a name, and Janis says that she was just about to pull a user ID. She leaves, and Renee asks Teller to prepare Jack for a debrief. Janis makes it to the mainframe room to find the user ID. She opens a socket and finds Sean's name on the attempted breach. He suddenly appears behind her, asking what she is doing. She backs into a corner, saying that he helped terrorists. He says that she is crazy, and he was not helping the terrorists. He explains that he was merely checking up on his wife, Christina, who is on one of the flights. He was checking the FAA database to check if she had been grounded. Janis sees the information and angrily says that he should have told her. She sends him back to his desk and says she will clean up his mess. Jack receives a call from Chloe, who says that Renee is coming to his room. She prepares some video loops as Jack prepares to deal with Renee. She says that he is being removed from the FBI, and he has to sign some debrief papers. As he stands to fill it out, he puts her in a sleeper hold, telling her not to fight it. She falls unconscious and he puts her on the desk, taking her gun and security card. Buchanan drives towards FBI HQ. He says he is ten minutes away to Chloe. She then directs Jack out of his room and towards Tony's holding room. He forces Larry and the security guard to drop their weapons. He then knocks the two men out and uncuffs Tony, who thanks him. Tony grabs the guns and they run out of the room. Chloe navigates them to the southwest exit. On the way Tony apologizes for mentioning Teri earlier, but Jack says it is all right. Janis tells Sean that she cleaned up his trail. Sean finds a performance hit on one of their servers. Janis checks it out in more detail, and finds out that someone has hacked into their system. Just before Chloe can navigate them to the stairwell, Janis locks her out and she loses her feed. Janis sees Renee unconscious in her room, and Larry knocked out on the floor. She calls for security, and a lockdown is initiated. Jack says they have to just go, and he and Tony move on. A security team blocks them from getting to the stairwell.. Jack and Tony are still hiding. The team finally leave, and they make a run for the stairwell. They get down a few floors, but Janis and Sean manage to track them down. Chloe hacks back in and sees a team heading for the stairwell. Janis tries once again to lock Chloe out. Chloe informs Jack that there's a team heading towards them on the stairs. Jack smashes through a window and jumps onto the roof of the parking lot. Chloe tells Jack to go to the north end as Buchanan is almost there. A guard informs Larry that they escaped through a window, and they set off towards the parking lot. Renee cordons off a perimeter. Jack and Tony receive fire and hide behind a car. Jack tells Tony to go, and he escapes and hides outside. Jack takes fire and breaks into a car. He hotwires it, and presses down on the accelerator, telling himself, "This is gonna hurt." He turns on the ignition and screams as he drives the car out of the side of the parking lot and onto the ground floor, crushing another car and taking a lot of damage himself. He lands and Buchanan arrives, telling Tony and Jack to get into the van. The security team move to try to get Jack and Tony, but they make it into the van before the team gets there, and Buchanan drives away. The team leader informs Larry that they escaped. In the van, Jack demands to know what is going on. Buchanan says he will explain when they get back to their base. '' Episode credits Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor * Annie Wersching as Renee Walker * Colm Feore as First Gentleman Henry Taylor * Bob Gunton as Ethan Kanin * Jeffrey Nordling as Larry Moss * Rhys Coiro as Sean Hillinger * with Janeane Garofalo as Janis Gold * and Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida Guest starring * Hakeem Kae-Kazim as Iké Dubaku * Carly Pope as Samantha Roth * Peter Wingfield as David Emerson * Frank John Hughes as Tim Woods * Mark Derwin as Secretary of State Joe Stevens * Warren Kole as Brian Gedge * Mark Aiken as Nichols Co-starring * Christopher Michael as FBI Policeman #1 * Jennifer Carta as White House aide * Omar Leyva as FBI Policeman #2 * Dana Bunch as Agent Teller (as "FBI aide") Uncredited * Jesse Escochea as FBI police * Greg Hutto as FBI police * Richard King as Tony Almeida (stunt double) * John Meier as FBI police * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian Background information and notes * International airdates: ** UK: . * In this episode Tony Almeida says "Charles Logan is a product of his environment", suggesting that Logan was still alive following his stab wound on Day 6. Whether or not this was possibly a slip of the tongue, this was confirmed in Day 8: 8:00am-9:00am. * Due to the surprise of their returns, Mary Lynn Rajskub and James Morrison were not credited in this episode. * There was no split screen at the end of this episode. * In an interview, Carlos Bernard revealed that the initial plan was to have Tony be the main villain of the season, saying, "I actually didn’t know they were going to turn me into a good guy. The original idea was to have him be THE villain for the season. And then they thought up the way to go forward with it. I wasn’t concerned because I actually thought that the reasoning behind it made sense and it was actually very organic for the character because of what he’d been through in prior seasons. wasn't disappointed because I think where it goes is even more interesting. I think it pays off in the end. I think it’s a much more interesting journey for the character and for the relationship between Jack and he as well." http://www.craveonline.com/articles/filmtv/04652805/carlos_bernard_returns_to_24.html. Nevertheless, the writers decided to have Tony be a villain as seen later in the season. * This is one of only four episodes this season to feature the entire main cast. The others are "11:00am-12:00pm," "1:00pm-2:00pm," and "2:00pm-3:00pm." * Circa 10:30 in the FBI server room, Janis and Sean wrongly refer to Sean's "login ID" as "server ID". See also *10:00am-11:00am (disambiguation) 703 Day 703 703